1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to daunosamine nucleosides, their preparation and use.
2. The Prior Art
The compounds of the present invention are condensation products of the known amino sugar - daunosamine, i.e., (3-amino-2,3,5-trideoxy-L-lyxo-hexopyranose), which is also the sugar moiety of the known antibiotics daunomycin and adriamycin and the known purine and pyrimidine bases--adenine, thymine and cytosine. However, in order to make the novel compounds of the inventions, one must use reactive protected derivatives of daunosamine as well as of the heterocyclic (purine or pyrimidine) bases.
Among the reactive protected daunosamines that can be used in the process of the invention there are included 3,4-ditrifluoroacetyl-.alpha.-daunosaminyl chloride (Va) which can be prepared as described by Arcamone et al. in a Communication presented at the "Adriamycin, New Drug Symposium", San Francisco, 1975, January 15-16, and 3,4-diacetyl-.alpha.-daunosaminyl acetate (Vb) prepared in accordance with the procedure of Arcamone et al in Gazz. Chim. It., 100, 949-989 (1970) ##STR1## Va R.dbd.COCF.sub.3 ; R'.dbd.Cl Vb R.dbd.R'.dbd.COCH.sub.3